the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Uma-Mão (Skyrim)
"The art of combat using one-handed weapons such as daggers, swords, maces, and war axes. Those trained in this skill deliver deadlier blows." ''― Descrição no jogo. Uma-Mão é uma Habilidade em ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ''e é uma das seis habilidades que cai sob o estilo de jogo do Guerreiro. Uma-Mão afetam diretamente o dano causado com armas de uma-mão. Os Privilégios obtidos nessa árvore de habilidade afetam apenas armas de uma-mão, mas adagas não contam. A árvore de habilidade de uma-mão permite que a potência do dano seja aumentado quando segurando duas armas de uma-mão simultaneamente. Isso é chamado de "Manejo-Duplo." Enquanto isso aumenta a potência do dano causado, também remove a capacidade de bloquear qualquer ataque. É aconselhável, mas não necessário, apoiar a configuração manejo-duplo com árvores de habilidades de defesa, como Armadura Pesada ou Restauração. Apesar de não fazer parte da árvore de habilidade de uma-mão, ataques desarmados se beneficiam de privilégios de uma-mão, incluindo privilégios de manejo-duplo. Privilégios de outras habilidades que afetam armas de uma-mão (tipo o privilégio Apunhalar da árvore de habilidade de Furtividade) não parecem afetar ataques desarmados. Armas de uma-mão tem alcance menor que armas de Duas-Mãos, mas movem-se mais rápido e deixam a outra mão livre para usar escudos, feitiços ou outra arma. The One-handed skill tree has a total of 10 perks, requiring a total of 21 perk points to fill. Livros de Habilidades A seguir uma lista de livros que aumentam a habilidade de Uma-Mão: * 2920, Estrela da Manhã vol. 1 * Fogo e Escuridão * Clava Etiqueta * A Importância do Onde * Noite Cai em Sentinela ''Oghma Infinium aumenta +5 em Uma-Mão e em Armadura Pesada, Arquearia, Bloqueio, Duas-Mãos e Metalurgia (Se o Caminho da Força for escolhido). Missões * Recupere a Espada da família de Amren, para Amren em Whiterun. Isso também aumenta +1 em Bloqueio. * Recupere a Espade de Hjalti para o Fantasma do Velho Hroldan, no Hotel Velho Hroldan. Isso também aumenta +1 em Bloqueio. * Ache o Tambor de Rjorn para Giraud Gemane, no Colégio dos Bardos em Solitude. Isso também aumenta +1 em Armadura Pesada, Arquearia, Bloqueio, Duas-Mãos e Metalurgia. * Ajude Wulf Sangue-Selvagem na Aldeia Skaal, a descobrir o que aconteceu com seu irmão. Isso também aumenta Armadura Pesada, Arquearia e Bloqueio. Treinadores * Amren em Whiterun - Adepto. * Athis em Jorrvaskr (Os Companheiros) - Especialista. * Chefe Burguk em Dushnikh Yal - Mestre. Armas de Uma-Mão A seguir as armas que se beneficiam dessa habilidade: Fabricáveis Armas que podem ser fabricadas na Forja pelo jogador, com os privilégios apropriados. Não-Fabricáveis Armas que não podem ser fabricadas pelo jogador. Elas são recebidas como recompensa de missões ou ou estão espalhadas por toda Skyrim. Elas podem ou não ser únicas. Não Fabricáveis Armas que não podem ser fabricadas pelo jogador. Elas são recebidas como recompensa de missões ou ou estão espalhadas por toda Skyrim. Elas podem ou não ser únicas. * Espada - Lâmina Jurada de Bolar, Espada dos Blades, Chillrend, Dawnbreaker, Condenação do Dragão, Espada Drenadora, Falmer, Renegados, Lâmina-Negra de Gauldur, Lâmina Fantasma, Ceifador Terrível, Lâmina Rouxinol, Fúria da Águia Vermelha, Ruína da Águia Vermelha, Aço Forja-Celeste, Prata, Cimitarra, A Lâmina Pálida, Espada da Rainha Freydis, Espada de Harkon, Cortadora de Vento, Foice de Sangue, Espada de Miraak e Coletora de Alma. Com pouquíssimas exceções, muitas dessas armas podem ser melhoradas numa Pedra de Amolar. Privilégios Abaixo, os privilégios que tornam-se disponíveis ao escolher melhorar a árvore de habilidades de Uma-Mão: Árvore de Habilidades Privilégios da árvore de Uma-Mão: * A - Soldado * B - Cortar e Rasgar * C - Postura de Luta * D - Ataque Selvagem * E - Avanço Crítico * F - Ataque Paralisante * G - Quebrador de Osso * H - Espadachim * I - Agitação Dupla * J - Selvageria Dupla Efeito de Habilidade em Armas de Uma-Mão A habilidade de Uma-Mão aumenta diretamente o dano causado por armas de uma-mão. Para cada nível de habilidade, o dano da arma aumenta em 0,5%. Esse aumento é multiplicado com o dano extra do privilégio Soldado o que dá o triplo do dano da arma com Uma-Mão e Soldado 5/5. O dano da arma pode ser ainda mais aumentado com Metalurgia, Alquimia e ou Encantamento. Encantamentos Fortificar Uma-Mão Apenas Botas, Braçadeiras/Manoplas, Anéis e Colares, podem receber o encantamento de Fortificar Uma-Mão. No entanto, Adagas não são afetadas por esse encantamento. Privilégios Específicos de Armas * Espadachim - Dano crítico não é afetado pelo privilégio Soldado ou melhorias na arma; e é igual a metade do dano base da arma, arredondando para baixo. Isso quer dizer que com Espadachim 3/3, uma Espada Daedrica dará dano crítico extra de 10, 20% das vezes (com um d/s médio aumentado em 2). * Cortar e Rasgar - Assumindo habilidade nível 100 de e o privilégio Soldado, um Machado de Guerra Daedrico Lendário dá 75 de dano por acerto e causa 9 de dano de sangramento por 6 segundos (com Cortar e Rasgar 3/3). Com o dano da arma mais o dano de sangramento alto, o alvo morrerá muito rápido. Mas, isso não funcionam com inimigos que não sangram como; mortos vivos e autômato Dwemer. * Quebrador de Ossos - Apenas inimigos que realmente vestirem armaduras possuem uma real estatística de armadura e habilidades. Bandidos Saqueadores, o bandido não-chefe de maior nível no jogo, terá de fato uma resistência a dano físico de 30 a 40% (depende do nível), que quer dizer que Quebrador de Ossos 3/3 aumentará a taxa de d/s contra eles em 30 a 50%. Inimigos como Dragões, Chaurus e Draugr; parecem que possuem armaduras, mas não tem. Categoria:Skyrim: Habilidades Categoria:Skyrim: Jogabilidade